


Twenty Kilotons

by esteefee



Series: Narf 'verse [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reference to Kirk/Spock doing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: Rodney has a whopper of a headache.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Narf 'verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619083
Comments: 36
Kudos: 117





	Twenty Kilotons

**Author's Note:**

> My 250th story in the fandom woot!
> 
> Beta by Em-Kellesvig.

"No, no, no! How many times do I have to be your auxiliary brain?" Rodney rubbed his temples. "Dr. Petrovsky, I remind you, if we exceed the total running watts of a naquadah generator, we won't flip some imaginary circuit breaker. Naquadah generators don't _have_ circuit breakers; they have twenty kiloton explosions." 

"I...um..." Ivan stuttered a little and then nodded. "I shall recalculate the requirements, Dr. McKay."

"You do that." Great. Another Atlantis-sized migraine. Rodney squeezed his skull hard for the temporary relief and then closed up his laptops and made his way back to his and John's quarters with his eyes practically closed. 

The lights hurt. The flash of the transporter stabbed his eyeballs. The near-silent hum of Atlantis in his mind throbbed. When he returned to their quarters, the stink of gunpowder or whatever that was off John's combat jacket made Rodney nauseated, and he kicked it into the closet and shut the door. Even that jostled his head, and he moaned and made his way to the bathroom, waving off the light when it turned on automatically. 

"Three Tylenol can't kill me, right? I know it's not the recommended dose. But screw the recommended dose." Rodney tried to read the bottle using the dim light from the bedroom. "I wonder what would happen if I took four?" He heard steps from the outer room and groaned. He wasn't sure he could handle John's pep right now.

"Your ears would ring really bad."

"What?" Rodney squinted at the dark blob coming at him.

"The Tylenol. Trust me, if you took four at once your ears would ring for days."

"Hmm. I wonder how you know that." Rodney leaned over the sink and popped two out of the bottle instead. John was suddenly there filling a glass and holding it out. Rodney swallowed down the pills and headed back toward their bed. "What are you doing here, anyway? I thought you had grunts to yell at."

"Jarheads. And I've got them beat." John put a chilly hand on the back of Rodney's neck, his thumb pushing hard at the knots at the base of Rodney's skull. 

Rodney let out a sigh. "Cold. Nice."

"Zelenka radioed me you were squinting bad. I figured you had another headache."

"A migraine. More like a twenty-kiloton explosion going off in my head." 

"Aw, man." John rubbed a little harder, making Rodney whimper. "I picked up some ice packs on my way over."

"Ohh, thank you. Gimme."

"Let's get you undressed and in bed first."

Rodney made a sad attempt at a leer, and John huffed out a laugh, his knuckles brushing against Rodney's cheek.

"Flirt," John said.

"Kirk," Rodney rebutted.

"Spock."

"If anyone's got the ears for it..." 

"So now I'm both Kirk and Spock?" John coaxed Rodney's uniform off until he was in a T-shirt and his favorite smarty fox boxer shorts. He noticed John seemed to like them too; he gave Rodney's tush a grope as he helped him get under the sheet. 

"You certainly love yourself enough," Rodney said, and John snorted.

"Kirk and Spock are not doing it," John said, an ancient argument between them. "Spock is his first officer."

"Please! They are plainly hiding the green salami. Oh, God, that's good," Rodney said as John slipped the ice pack into the pillow case right where Rodney needed it at the base of his neck. "Christ."

John waved his hand and the room went pitch black. "Just relax, buddy." John's fingers, chilled by the ice pack, pressed hard against his forehead, massaging outward. 

Rodney groaned in relief. "Bless you, thou holiest of boyfriends."

"I thought I was your friendguy?"

"Eh. I'm giving you a promotion."

"Gee, thanks," John said, actually sounding pleased as punch.

"Just keep rubbing."

"Narf."

..............................  
May 30, 2020  
San Francisco, CA

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
